Tomorrow I Leave For Battle
by Blue Whiplash
Summary: Kind of a slash song fic. I was listening to Heather Alexander's "Tomorrow I Leave For Battle," and it seemed to fit the odd relation ship. Please review!


This is a songfic i finally got around to making. It took me a while to find the right song, but here it is. This is Heather Alexander's "Tomorrow I leave for battle." It's a slow sort of song, and has a wistful air to it.  
  
I do not own Invader Zim, nor do I own this song. Go to www.heatherlands.com to find out more about this song and its lovely lady singer. This is kind of a Zim/Dib slash, cuz it just seems to fit, although it's not a pretty thought.  
  
  
  
//Love me one more time. Make this cold night last forever.  
  
For on the morrow, I leave for battle//  
  
Zim shoved his gloved fists into his pockets. A brisk October wind swept around him, trapping him momentarily in a colorful cyclone of red and orange leaves. He scowled at the sky, as if in doing so he could resolve the problem, and continued on.  
  
He shivered. The long black coat was thick enough to protect him from the biting winds, but this was an internal chill that ran through Zim now. A black beanie pulled over his head warmed the cramped antennae, but this was little comfort to Zim on this day.  
  
//I may survive. And I shall return to you.  
  
But come the morrow, I leave for battle//  
  
Zim turned into one of the walkways along his route. Slowly he trudged to the front door, not willing to get this done any quicker than it must be. The door flew open under his hand, raised to knock. A pale face beamed up at him, delight brightening the wan complexion.  
  
"Zim! I haven't seen you in a while! Where have you been? What's the mat-- huh?" Dib was silenced by a gloved finger placed over his mouth.  
  
Zim wiped his eye with his other fist, tightly clenched. "I--I have to talk to you. Something's come up."  
  
//And if I die, just remember I love you.  
  
And that you'll always be mine//  
  
Dib eyed his companion warily and pulled a thick coat from the closet. He stepped out through the door and locked it securely behind him. He gently held onto the Irkan's trembling arm. Zim flinched at the touch, but allowed his own hand to drift to Dib's. They walked in a melancholy silence in the direction of the park. When they arrived, they found it empty of children; a comfort. Zim didn't think he would have been able to stand the contradictory glee of happy children this day.  
  
//Let us warm up this cold night together.  
  
Come the morrow I leave for battle//  
  
They sat on a leaf-strewn park bench. Little eddies of wind blew small piles of leaves around their booted ankles. Dib hesitantly reached over and took Zim's hand, realizing how tense his Irkan was.  
  
"What's wrong, Zim?" he whispered fearfully.  
  
The Invader raised haunted eyes to meet Dib's.  
  
"They've called me into battle," he murmured, wishing to drown in the clarity of Dib's sweet brown eyes.  
  
//Until tomorrow let me love you forever.  
  
For come the morrow I leave for battle//  
  
Dib stared back, not really wanting to believe, and somehow, at peace with this news.  
  
Zim continued.  
  
"The Tallest need my participation in an Invasion. We've had trouble with these people before, but--Dib, I'm to be sent to the front lines. Chances are against my survival. I--I may not come back."  
  
Dib felt only a sickening, wrenching feeling where his heart was. Was.  
  
"Do you have to go?" he ventured, not wanting to believe.  
  
"Yes."  
  
//And if I die just remember I love you.  
  
And that, you'll always be mine//  
  
"I'm glad they finally accepted you as a soldier, Zim," Dib ventured, trying to be optimistic.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure the Tallest know what they're doing. However...." The Invader looked wistfully at Dib. He felt his heart begin to mend as he looked into those deep hazel eyes. Gently he reached over and cupped Dib's cheek in his palm.  
  
"Perhaps...we could live this night like it were our last...."  
  
//Let us warm up this cold night together,  
  
For tomorrow I leave for battle.  
  
Yes, tomorrow I leave for battle.// 


End file.
